“Plate-out” is an objectionable coating that may gradually form on surfaces, such as metal surfaces, of molds during processing of plastics. This coating can cause haziness and cloudiness in the molded plastic parts. The problem of plate-out can be exacerbated due to migration of additives to the polymer/metal interface during processing. Bloom, also known as migration, can result in cloudiness of the molded plastic part.
Therefore, a need exists for polymers and/or processes that minimize plate-out or bloom in molded plastic parts.